Control
Control is the sixth episode of the second season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis Ryan's plans to introduce Amanda to Jenna are complicated by Wilfred. Plot The episode starts off with a glimpse into Jenna's squishy tits fame by showing an online video that has received 1.4 million views of an auto-tuned version of her on-air blooper. Jenna is very down about all the people making fun of her so Ryan puts an arm around her shoulder as a form of comfort. This moment doesn't last long however because Amanda, Ryan's girlfriend, runs up to say hi. Wilfred is looking through the sand with a metal detector and Ryan starts complaining to him about what had just happened between Jenna and Amanda. Wilfred tells him a story about how he killed Drew's dog as a way to try and teach Ryan that he can't control relationships. Amanda is over at Ryan's house when she asks if Jenna is squishy tits. Ryan says that Amanda should get to know Jenna better by joining them for a dinner at his house to which she agrees. Jenna and Drew show up at Ryan's place and while they're putting their coats away, Amanda comes in nervous about making a good impression. Jenna and Amanda seem to click instantly talking about dress shopping and Jenna's wedding to Drew. Ryan goes to get some alcohol when he notices that Wilfred is standing outside. He sneaks into the house and tries to say hi to Amanda who freaks out yelling, "get him off me!" She awkwardly admits that she's not a dog person. Ryan goes to confront Wilfred and he admits that he wants to be good company because Amanda is an important person to Ryan. This mature attitude doesn't last long though as Wilfred starts to freak out over Bear drinking after a few weeks sober. The four of them are having dinner that's going well until Wilfred comes by and falls over on Amanda who asks for a new plate. This angers Jenna and the two get into an argument about dog hygene. Wilfred on the other hand is getting mad at Bear and in a heated moment falls onto Amanda spilling wine on her dress. After scolding Wilfred for his behavior, Ryan lies to Jenna and Drew telling them that a dog bit Amanda on her butt cheek when she was a little girl effectively traumatizing her. Amanda comes out wearing Ryan's shirt and pants and Jenna apologizes for her behavior. When Jenna says she's just been super stressed out lately, Amanda invites her to go to a spa together. Ryan is getting more wine when Wilfred mentions that if Amanda and Jenna go to the spa they will be nude. Realizing his lie will be discovered, Ryan tries to sabotage their meeting by telling Amanda that Jenna has a heart condition that would be set off by the heat. Ryan tries to get the pie for dessert but Wilfred says Bear threw it in his face. Ryan struggles to kick Wilfred out and Wilfred falls and pulls down Amanda's pants. Jenna notices there is no scar and Ryan's lie is revealed. Amanda comes clean as to why she hates dogs explaining that her grandfather had a heart attack and was left alone dead for a week and that his two dogs had eaten him in a fit of hunger. Jenna and Drew leave and Ryan enters his room to say sorry only to find that she is already feeling better because Wilfred went to keep her company. Now that Wilfred and Amanda are comfortable around each other, Ryan is overjoyed and he and Amanda make up. Wilfred and Ryan are in the basement and Wilfred brings up the fact that Amanda and Jenna are going to dinner together. In the credits' scene, Wilfred is telling Ryan that Bear is back to being sober again. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller Special Guest Star * Allison Mack as Amanda Guest Starring * Chris Klein as Drew Continuity * Amanda is very uncomfortable around Wilfred. This was first shown in "Dignity". * Jenna's squishy tits video goes viral. This video occurred in the episode "Sacrifice" after she ate a drugged lollipop. * Ryan has been dating Amanda since the episode "Letting Go". * Wilfred and Bear are seen having relationship problems. These problems continue throughout the series. Notes * Amanda says that Wilfred came to comfort her as if he could sense she was feeling down. This is a common thought about dogs in terms of feeling emotions. Category:US Episodes Category:Season 2 (US)